Toys
toys from various My Little Pony generations.]]Merchandising is the driving force behind the My Little Pony franchise. The My Little Pony Friendship is Magic retail toys come in several varieties: Playful Ponies, which are the "standard" size G4 toys; Fashion Style ponies, which are the large G4 toys; and "Ponyville", which are the small variety of toys. The standard and large toys have brushable, colorful, style-it-yourself hair that follows the classic My Little Pony toy lines for which the franchise is known. All of the available toys are covered extensively on the My Little Pony G4 doll index.__TOC__ Playful Ponies This is the "standard" line of Friendship is Magic toys. Each includes a smaller pony mold with brushable hair, a saddle or wagon, an animal companion, and comb. A Ponyville Gift Set was released that contains fully-sculpted Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Twilight Sparkle, Princess Celestia, and Spike which are about the size of the Playful Ponies. A glow in the dark Zecora was shown at the 2012 New York Toy Fair, was pre-released at Comic Con 2012, and was widely released in Toys "R" Us stores August 2012. Shine Bright Slightly larger ponies than the basic assortment, the Shine Bright ponies' primary gimmick is a light-up section when their saddle is pressed. Their forelegs are articulated at the shoulders. The original three were apparently once commonly available in 2010, while the other four are part of the Canterlot line. There are two versions of Shine Bright Pinkie Pie, both of which have a light-up necklace: the original 2010 issue which has normal hair and a yellow saddle, and the Canterlot line reissue with tinsel in her hair and a purple saddle. Currently released characters include Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie (twice, once in the Canterlot line), Fluttershy (as a Target exclusive in the Canterlot line), Twilight Sparkle (bundled with Starbeam Twinkle in the Canterlot line playset Celebration at Canterlot Castle), and Princess Luna (bundled with Twilight Sparkle as a Target exclusive in the Canterlot line playset Canterlot Castle). Glimmer Wings Basic ponies with large butterfly-like wings attached to them. They are similar to Rarity's wings in Sonic Rainboom. Released characters include Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Ploomette, Fluttershy (in the Pony Wedding line), Daisy Dreams (in the Pony Wedding line), Diamond Rose (bundled with Pinkie Pie as a Target exclusive in the Crystal Empire line), and Sweet Song (bundled with Fluttershy as a Target exclusive in the Crystal Empire line). Crystal Motion Crystal Ponies articulated similarly to Shine Bright ponies, part of the Crystal Empire line. Each one comes with an animal friend. Characters to be released include Applejack with a translucent purple puppy; Rainbow Dash with a translucent green turtle; and Twilight Sparkle twice, once with a translucent green bird and once with a pink bird and accessories. Fashion Style Large versions of the characters, each sporting a unique dress and accessories. The dresses are similar to the Gala outfits seen in the episode The Best Night Ever. Some of them came bundled with a DVD containing the episode The Ticket Master as part of a North American limited time offer. Characters released include individual releases of the main 6 ponies, a Target exclusive Canterlot line release of Princess Luna and Princess Celestia in a bundle together, individual Pony Wedding line releases of Celestia and Luna, an individual 2012 Special Edition Pony release of Derpy, and a Crystal Empire line Target exclusive release of Princess Cadance and Shining Armor in a bundle together. Design-A-Pony Large molded figures of Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy are to be released in the Crystal Empire line. They are of a similar size to Fashion Style toys. Mini-figures , Beachberry, Bumblesweet, Cherry Spices, Coconut Cream, Firecracker Burst, Fizzypop, Flower Wishes, Fluttershy, Lemon Hearts, Lucky Swirl, Minty, Pepperdance, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Roseluck, Stardash, Sugar Grape, Sweetcream Scoops, Sweetie Blue, Sweetie Swirl, and Twilight Sparkle]]In addition to the larger toys, there are mini-figures which are sold in individual "mystery packs", in sets of several ponies, or individually. Mystery packs The mystery packs toys are sold in opaque packaging without noting which toy is in the bag, except for a small serial number printed in raised digits at the corner of the packaging. A list of figures and their corresponding numbers is available at the Blind Bag Index. The mystery packs are available in North America and continental Europe, and Hasbro has stated that the bags should start appearing in UK markets during the autumn/winter period of 2011, though some figures, including all of the main cast but Fluttershy, are on sale in separate boxes. There are 6 "waves" of mystery pack toys, each wave consisting of twenty-four different figures sold with the same packaging. Male ponies were introduced in the third wave, and Pegasus unicorn ponies in the fifth wave. Midway through January 2012, Wave 3 bags started appearing in Asda stores. In late-January 2012, Wave 1 of the blind bags began appearing in Australia and New Zealand. In North America, Wave 1 became available at Wal-Mart around February 2012 and began appearing at other stores (Meijer, Toys'R'Us) in late March, Waves 3 and 4 were released in mid-2012, and Waves 5 and 6 are to be released in November. Sets There are 11 sets of several ponies, 6 of which are part of the Miniature Collection, consisting of mini-figures and small, mini-figure-sized miniatures sold in packs of three. The six main characters have also been released individually: Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Twilight Sparkle are available in North America in open blister packs which have been found in sparse numbers at various Big Lots stores, and Pinkie Pie, Twilight Sparkle and Fluttershy are available in Playhouse Puzzle sets which each include a large puzzle of the pony's home. A four-figure set has been released. The set features Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Twilight Sparkle, and Rarity. This set has been found at Meijer stores in the United States. A twelve-figure set, the Pony Collection Set, has been released by Toys "R" Us. The set features Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Coconut Cream, Sweetsong, Skywishes, Gardenia Glow, Beachberry, and Peachy Pie. Unlike other sets, this set includes a collector card with each pony, similarly to the mystery packs. The first three Miniature Collection sets were released in July 2012. The Apple Family Set features Applejack, Big McIntosh, and Granny Smith. The Pony Wedding Set features Shining Armor, Princess Cadance, and Twilight Sparkle. The Cloudsdale Set features Rainbow Dash, Gilda, and the yellow-maned female member of The Wonderbolts. A seven-figure set, the Pony Rainbow Collection, has been released by Target as part of the Crystal Empire line. The set features Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Fluttershy, Emerald Ray, Rainbow Dash, Twilight Sparkle, and Rarity. A second twelve-figure set, the Friendship Celebration Collection, has been released by Toys "R" Us as part of the Pony Friends Forever line. The set features Sweetie Swirl, Firecracker Burst, Lily Blossom, Bumblesweet, Lemon Hearts, Pepperdance, Sugar Grape, Lulu Luck, Rainbow Flash, Sweetie Blue, Blossomforth, and Flower Wishes. The fourth Miniature Collection set is the Spa Pony Set featuring Pinkie Pie, Zecora, and Lotus Blossom. The fifth and sixth Miniature Collection sets are the Famous Friends Set featuring Rarity, Hoity Toity, and Photo Finish , and the Class of Cutie Marks Set featuring Applejack, Apple Bloom, and Diamond Dazzle Tiara . A third twelve-figure set, the Pinkie Pie & Friends Mini Collection, has been released by Walmart. The set features Applejack, Dainty Daisy, Kiwi Tart, Periwinkle, Pick-a-Lily, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rainbow Swirl, Rarity, Seascape, Star Dasher, and Waterfire. Talking toys There are four large talking toys with brushable hair: two of Princess Celestia, one of Princess Cadance, and one of Pinkie Pie. The first Princess Celestia is pink, while the second Princess Celestia, part of the Toys "R" Us exclusive Collector Series line, is white. Princess Cadance, part of the Pony Wedding line, comes with a wedding dress, comb, and a crown. The crown and wedding dress are removable. The toy says a number of different things like "Hello! I'm Princess Cadance!" and "Let's dance!" It also plays music from Love Is In Bloom, laughs, and sings. Walkin' Talkin' Pinkie Pie is to be released. This toy is articulated and has a wheel on the bottom of each hoof. Fast food restaurant toys McDonald's In January 2011, McDonald's started carrying special Hasbro's Friendship is Magic dolls as their girl's line Happy Meal toy. The ponies available are the main cast, Cheerilee, and pink Princess Celestia. The dolls have sculpted manes and brushable tails. Outside the US and Canada, McDonald's did not always carry the full line if they held the promotion. Latin America received a set of four Light-Up ponies for their McDonald's Happy Meal promotion. The four ponies are Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and Twilight Sparkle. In March 2012, U.S. McDonald's brought Friendship is Magic back in their girls' Happy Meal line-up. The ponies available are the main cast, Cheerilee, and Lily Blossom. They once again have sculpted manes and brushable tails and each include a comb. Quick From October 17 to November 13 of 2012, Quick is distributing four My Little Pony toys: Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Twilight Sparkle, and white Princess Celestia. Similarly to the first and third sets of McDonald's toys, they have sculpted manes and brushable tails and each include one or more accessories. Plush toys So Soft Plush versions of baby characters. The currently released characters are So Soft Pinkie Pie "Learns to Walk", So Soft Newborn Sweetie Belle, So Soft Newborn Sunny Daze, So Soft Newborn Spike the Dragon, and So Soft Newborn Rainbow Dash. So Soft Newborn Princess Skyla (a Pegasus unicorn filly) is to be released in October 2012, and So Soft Newborn Apple Sprout (an Earth pony filly), Littlest So Soft Cottonbelle (a Pegasus filly), and Littlest So Soft Pinkie Pie are also to be released. Pillow Plush Large pillow plush ponies, currently available only in the Target exclusive Canterlot line of merchandise. The only currently released character is Twilight Sparkle, whose eyes face away from each other, similarly to some toys of Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. Jumbo Plush Large plush dolls of Twilight Sparkle and Pinkie Pie, were made available exclusively at Toys "R" Us in mid-2011. Animated Storyteller Interactive plushes made by toy manufacturer Kid Designs under the license of Hasbro. Each plush can sing a few songs and can tell four different stories based on episodes from the show, which are also bundled with the plushes as storybooks. The currently released characters are Twilight Sparkle (part of the Target exclusive Canterlot line of merchandise), Pinkie Pie, and Princess Cadance. The Twilight Sparkle plush's three songs are the My Little Pony theme song and part of its extended version and part of Winter Wrap Up; its four stories are Welcome to Ponyville, The Magic of Frienship sic, The Ticket Master, and Applebuck Season. The Pinkie Pie plush's four stories are Griffon the Brush Off, Dragonshy, Swarm of the Century, and Fall Weather Friends. The Princess Cadance plush's four stories include The Wedding Invitation, Wedding Preparations, and Twilight & Cadance. Funrise plushes Plushes made by Funrise Toy Corp. The current releases are Pinkie Pie in 5 , 10 , and 20 inches; Twilight Sparkle in 5 and 10 inches; and Rainbow Dash in 5 and 10 inches. In Canada, the plushes are available at Toys R' Us ; in the U.S., the 10-inch plushes are exclusive to Walmart; and the 20-inch plush is available through Argos Ltd in England and Ireland, to be released elsewhere in January . Other future releases include Pinkie Pie, Twilight Sparkle, and Rainbow Dash all in 3 inches with keychain clips and Twilight Sparkle and Fluttershy both in 20 inches in January; Fluttershy in 5 and 10 inches in Spring 2013 ; Applejack; and DJ Pon-3. Bubble toys Novelty toy manufacturer Imperial Toy has licensed the character Pinkie Pie for a series of bubble-blowing toys. Seven are currently available, two of which have a Pinkie Pie plastic figurine. Unconfirmed releases Playful Ponies versions of two mini-figure Earth pony mares have shown up on the Chinese auction site Taobao: Minty, a green pony with pink hair and a mint cutie mark (similar to G3 Minty, who shares the same name, cutie mark, and colors); and Sweetie Blue, a blue pony with pink hair and a cupcake cutie mark (similar to Mrs. Cake). Official launch dates, if any, are unknown. There are also Playful Ponies variants with others' cutie marks and eyes: Trixie Lulamoon with the cutie mark of Fluttershy and the eyes of Rarity, and Lyra Heartstrings with the cutie mark of Sunny Rays and the eyes of Twilight Sparkle. Black and pink tinsel haired Applejack has been spotted, as well as shiny, see-through Playful Ponies. These could be factory experiments or official, unreleased toys, but it is unknown at this time. Partially translucent miniature collectibles of Spitfire, Soarin', and the light-blue-maned member of The Wonderbolts were leaked in early August 2012. Pony Wedding Line The Pony Wedding line includes many new ponies. They include several new Glimmer Wing ponies, Bridle Friends ponies, and more. One Glimmer Wings pony is Daisy Dreams. Her wings are very similar to Rarity's Glimmer Wings. She comes with a little purple butterfly friend. The other Glimmer Wings pony is Fluttershy. Her wings are very similar to Ploomette's wings. She comes with a yellow dragonfly friend. They also released Bridle Friends ponies. In this series Fluttershy, Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie come in single packs with lots of accessories. Four new ponies with wedding themed accessories were released along with the main six : Trixie Lulamoon, Lyra Heartstrings, Cherry Berry, and Sunny Rays. It is rumored that there will be twelve ponies beside the main six released as singles, but only these 4 have been seen. There is a pack for the Wedding Flower Fillies: Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom, and Scootaloo, featuring accessories. Then you have the Pony Princess Wedding Castle. The Pony Princess Wedding Castle comes with a castle that needs assembly and Shining Armor and Princess Cadance. They come with several wedding accessories including a wedding dress and rings. There is also the talking Princess Cadance toy. It is similar to the Princess Celestia talking toy. She comes with a wedding dress, comb, and a crown. The crown and wedding dress are removable. She says a number of different things like "Hello! I'm Princess Cadance!" and "Let's dance!" She also plays music from Love Is In Bloom, laughs, and sings. Crystal Empire Princess Cadance is featured on the front of Crystal Empire toys. Several of these toys feature tinsel hair, and some also feature angular eye reflections, the same as on the [[:File:Adventures In The Crystal Empire '' Region 1 DVD Cover.jpg|cover]] of the DVD ''Adventures in the Crystal Empire. Some sets have already been released as Target exclusives, but others have yet to be released. Gallery :Toys gallery See also *Merchandise *Playful Ponies * External links *My Little Pony G4 doll index *G4 merchandise index on MLP News References sv:Leksaker Category:Toys